A Special Party
by AdorableGeek
Summary: Hikaru/Kagome/Kaoru...lemon


I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club.

.

.

.

Kagome sat uncomfortably on Kaoru's lap. A blush was permanently painted on her face and she wished desperately that she had simply kept her mouth shut.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Kaoru asked gently not wanting to force her to do something that she wasn't comfortable with doing.

"Yeah I'm alright" Kagome answered trying not to notice that Hikaru had already removed her panties and she was currently sitting in Kaoru's lap with no underwear and her vagina was indecently exposed to Hikaru's hungry gaze. Kagome squirmed uncomfortably and Kaoru internally sighed as he felt the tension in Kagome's body.

_She has to relax _He thought brushing his lips sensually over the shell of her ear. He grew excited as he heard her gentle gasp. He pulled her ear between his teeth and nibbled on it gently. His hands caressed the outside of Kagome's smooth and silky thighs. He smiled when he noticed that his ministrations had the desired affect on the girl sitting in his lap.

Hikaru kissed the inside of her thighs loving the way she quivered under his touch. He found her reactions just unnaturally intoxicating and the sight with Kagome in Kaoru's lap aroused him beyond normalcy. Hikaru slowly unbuttoned Kagome's shirt making sure to brush his knuckles gently against her skin. Hikaru slightly thanked his lucky stars that Kagome's bra clasp in the front and he easily snapped it off. He looked at her with awe and wondered why did he never notice how beautiful his friend was before?

Kagome blushed under Hikaru's intense stare. Kagome attention was quickly taken away from Hikaru as she felt Kaoru playfully pinched her nipples earning a gasp from Kagome.

"Your so beautiful like this Kagome" Hikaru murmured unbuttoning her skirt and slowly sliding it down her legs. Kagome closed her eyes and let out a tiny sigh as she felt Kaoru soft lips trail butterfly kisses from the sensitive spot behind her ear down to the base of her neck. Kagome shivered as Kaoru licked her hot spot and gently blew on it.

Hikaru hand gently teased open her slit and Kagome let out a tiny whimper. Hikaru put two fingers inside of her. She gasped at the unexpected intrusion.

"Your so wet Kagome." Hikaru commented sending Kaoru a mischievous smirk. Kaoru instantly knew what his brother wanted to do and quickly nodded his consent.

"Oh…" Was all Kagome could say as Hikaru continued to pump in to her. Kagome bucked against his hand and Kaoru groaned as Kagome grind against his hard member.

"Kagome" Kaoru called and Kagome turned in the direction of his voice only to be kissed heatedly by him. Hikaru eased himself down so that he was between Kagome's legs. He slowly took his fingers out of her weeping channel and Kagome whimpered at the lost of contact.

Hikaru stiffened his tongue and plunged it in to her sweet tasting cave and Kagome quickly broke off the kiss. Kaoru hands was both caressing and pinching her nipples and Hikaru's tongue was repeatedly flickering at her clit.

Kagome felt as if she was standing on a very steep edge waiting desperately for some unknown force to push her over in to the pleasurable pool of bliss.

Kaoru gently bite down in to her neck and Kagome shook. She felt as if the tight coil in her stomach had finally been released in to a intense pleasurable wave. Kagome bucked and let out a long drawn out moan as she wildly bucked in to Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru continued to plunge his tongue in and out of her prolonging her experience. Kagome gripped his hair and than her grip loosened.

Kagome fell limp against Kaoru and Hikaru sat up and surveyed his work.

"Now Kagome are you ready for the real fun?" Kaoru teased and he chuckled at Kagome's adorable blush.

Kaoru gently laid her down on the bed and stood up. He and Hikaru quickly discarded their close and than looked down at the sensual looking girl.

"She looks so hot like this. Don't you think so Hikaru?" Kaoru asked with a grin as his hands softly caressed her exposed body.

Kagome bit her lip once again once they begun to help her remove her clothes. She tried not to show that their teasing feather like touches got to her. She tried not to show that their whispered words and random kisses melted her from the inside out.

Kagome watched with lust filled eyes as Kaoru and Hikaru slowly undress. She loved the way she seemed to hold the undivided attention of these two men and wouldn't trade that moment in for the world. She watched as they crawled on to the bed and she swore that by the end of this her head would over heat with all the blushing she was doing.

"Kagome come here" Kaoru gently ordered and Kagome got up and with an shy smile as she got on all fours. As gracefully as she could she crawled towards Kaoru never breaking eye contact with him. Kaoru blushed heatedly and Hikaru internally smiled at the sight.

"Kaoru do you want me to do this?" She asked gently moving his hand from his heated shaft and quickly replaced it with hers. She looked up at him as she slowly stuck out her tongue and touched it to the tip of his member. The tangy taste of precum soaked her tongue and she closed her eyes. She was happy that she would be able to repay Kaoru for the pleasure he gave her.

She slowly took is enter length in to her mouth and Kaoru was shocked at how much of him Kagome could fit in her mouth. Kaoru grunted as he tingled his fingers in Kagome silky locks and helped guide her mouth up and down his shaft.

Hikaru smirked once he realized that Kagome was distracted and positioned himself behind her. He smirked as he saw Kagome briefly look back at him nervously before Kaoru urgently tugged her attention back towards her task.

When that happened Hikaru roughly pushed his member in to her wet cavern. He let out a loud moan and Kagome entire body shivered with pleasure.

Kagome vision blurred as intense pleasure coursed through her and she tried to remain conscious of the task at hand.

She allowed her tongue to move at the bottom of his shaft and Kaoru bucked. Kagome gagged a bit on his shaft and slowly relaxed her throat taking more of him in to her mouth. Hikaru hit a certain spot within her and Kagome moaned. The vibrations went through Kaoru's shaft and he swore he was about to burst with pleasure.

"Go ahead Kagome cum" Hikaru silently dared through clenched teeth and Kagome consciously swallowed effectively putting Kaoru at the edge of pleasure.

"Kagome" He said silently pleading for her to stop teasing him. Kagome nodded and pulled back and gently sucked on the head. She swiftly put his entire shaft in to her mouth and moaned around it making swallowing motions with her throat.

Kaoru bucked wildly in to her mouth and he groaned as he violently came. Watching this erotic scene caused Hikaru to increase is tempo. He reached underneath her and played with her sensitive bud. Kaoru's limp member fell from her mouth cum dribbled down her chin as she nearly screamed with pleasure.

"I'm…I'm cumming!" Kagome nearly screamed as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through her body. She shook violently and Hikaru groaned as he felt Kagome's inner walls clamp around him. Hikaru begun to orgasm and he cursed at the intense feeling that coursed through him and continued to pump in to her as his seed coated her womb.

Hikaru collapsed sideways pulling Kagome with him. Kagome yawned sleepily and she smiled with content as she felt Kaoru snuggle up behind her.

"We should do this again sometime" She commented before drifting off to sleep not noticing the twins mischievous looks.

.

.

.

I had this in my computer for a while and thought that you all might like it.

Please review and tell me if you do.


End file.
